


indisposed

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras made a harmless remark and Renly enjoyed the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indisposed

As Renly Baratheon paced his muddy chambers and pondered his predicament there came a rap on his canvas door- as impossible as that was. A guard in chain and iron stuck his head amid the flap and announced Ser Loras of the Rainbow Guard. 

Renly's smile was not entirely unwarranted. He was unlike his brother in that he cared for his Guard- not only for his protection but for their well being. He wanted to know his people, understand them. And Ser Loras of House Tyrell, Knight of Flowers, was as much his people as any one else. "Send him in." He nodded. 

The guard allowed Ser Loras in, and ducked his head toward the King as he saw himself out. 

"Good afternoon Ser Loras." Renly reached for his goblet of wine and another for the knight. "I hope you are well." 

"I am, thank you my lord." Ser Loras grinned. 

"What brings you down here on the soggy afternoon?" Renly inquired. 

"You sent for me my lord." He said, sounding puzzled. 

"I did." The king nodded, holding a garment in his hand. 

"What's this my lord?" Loras took the fabric in his hands and unfolded it. It was loose and pale white, a gold ring around what appeared to be the hole for someone's neck. 

"Something for you to wear. I thought about what you said last night and decided you should try it." 

Loras unfolded the garment entirely, and recognized it as the outfit many of the camp's whores wore. 

And then he remembered the comment- not entirely offhanded or an empty promise. 

"My lord," he laughed, wadding the outfit up and holding it behind his back. "It was only a joke." He lied. 

"Truly? Because you seemed pretty serious when you said it and now your cheeks are turning red. Do not forget yourself, knight." 

Loras dropped his head. "Yes my lord." 

"Try it on." Renly instructed. He watched as Ser Loras stripped, shedding his chain and iron like he did it every night- and he did. 

Loras pulled the outfit on, sans small clothes like the whores did. 

"You look beautiful." Renly promised. 

"I look like a whore." He rephrased. 

"No. You look like my handsome knight but if you see fit to act like a whore then I will treat you as such." The king promised. He dug around in his purse for a moment and dropped three golden dragons on the table. "I will give you the rest after, if you prove satisfactory." 

Loras took it in stride, sauntering to Renly and ghosting their lips together. "What would you have of me, Your Grace?" 

Renly pondered a moment. "On your knees." 

Loras gathered the fabric and looked up at his King, his lover. 

Renly looked down at him. "Well? Do you not know what to do?" 

"I apologize Your Grace." He set his fingers to work, unlacing his trousers and pulling them down to his knees. 

Renly watched him, feeling a strange sense of pride as Loras took him in his mouth. He curled his fingers in Loras' hair, moving him along. 

They spent the night ravishing each other- each act of Ser Loras' earning him a gold dragon. 

By morning they were both bruised and sore, bites and scratches along backs and thighs and chests. Loras was tucked under Renly's arm, lips swollen, hair knotted and tussled and cheeks red. 

"You are beautiful." Renly promised. 

"You flatter me." Loras blushed. 

"And when I'm king, I'll make it so we no longer have to hide. You will be by my side. You will be my king, and I yours." 

Loras nuzzled against him. "My love." 

"Yours. All yours." He agreed, pulling away from Loras. 

"Where are you going?" The knight asked, frowning. 

"I have matters to attend to. You will stay here and wait for me. I may return at any time so be ready." He leaned down the kiss the younger and got dressed quickly. "Behave." 

Renly stepped out of the tent and spoke quietly to be guard. "Don't let anyone bother Ser Loras. We were awake late into the knight. He is greviously indisposed."

**Author's Note:**

> So bæ wrote a study for me and I wrote one for bæ


End file.
